Bad Hair Day
by confused-bliss
Summary: Justin is having a 'queen out' moment after returning from a visit to the hairdresser with Emmett. Brian will, of course, bring him out of it in his own unique fashion. Timeline: Mid-season 2


A/N: Just a bit of sillyness that fell into my mind... so here I am. I have no clue where these ideas come from. Brian Kinney just forever warps my mind! Hope you enjoy it.

Bad Hair Day

Brian stepped into the loft midday as he often had been following Justin moving in after the bashing. Of course, he didn't tell Justin he had adjusted his lunchtime schedule to make sure he was okay... that just wouldn't be in the Brian Kinney operations manual.

All in all, it had worked out in splendid fashion. Each day, Brian would receive a blow job that never failed to reaffirm just how perfect Justin suited him. If he ever had one he considered as a partner, nobody could ever satisfy his extensive needs in the manner as Justin consistently managed to do.

His eyes flicking around, seeing Justin's jacket and duffel thrown hapzardly on the couch, Brian quirked an eyebrow seeking out his little twat.

"Oh, Sunshine... come out, come out, wherever you are," Brian singsonged.

Silence ensued, followed by a muffled response, "I can't... "

Brian smirked, wondering what dire predicament ailed his drama queen now. Advancing towards the bed, he shook his head looking at Justin huddled under the blankets, covered from head to toe. Brian's eyes narrowed in a mixture of concern and irritation when Justin shrieked as he tried to peel the covers back.

"Stop being a little princess and tell me your problem... " Brian said in exasperation.

"Just go away, Brian. We can talk about it later," Justin answered, his hands tightening on the covers around his head.

Brian eyed him consideringly, before he mused, "You went to the hairdresser with Emmett this morning. What did that nelly fag talk you into - this time?"

"Doesn't matter. I look ridiculous. You won't even want me anymore," Justin sobbed.

"Stop being such a silly little twat. Your hair is not your primary appeal to me... as long as they didn't alter your cock... and most especially your ass - we will be just fine," Brian told him. "Now, let me see... so we can proceed with our lunchtime activities."

"Not today. I just can't, Brian," Justin continued to protest.

Agitated and above all else, needing his fix of blond boy ass, Brian yanked the blankets down with considerable force, laughing at the sight before him. Shaking his head in wonder, he looked at the multi colored array of colors on Justin's formerly beautiful blond head. Oh, that had to be fixed. He wanted his boy back to his previous condition.

"How much did I pay for this disaster?" Brian smirked, as his fingers reached up to toy with the multi colored strands. "Damn, Sunshine... you look like a fucking rainbow. We have green, blue, purple and pink... and I think the middle is a mixture of some color that is unknown to even Crayola."

"It's not funny, Brian. How can I go out like this? And, more to the point... how can you even want me now?" Justin whined, unable to look Brian in the eye.

"First of all, Princess... there is this product called color remover that is easy enough for even blond headed twats to use. I will bring some home tonight. And, secondly you have much more appealing assets," Brian purred, his eyes lining up to ogle Justin's cock.

Justin smiled, despite himself... shocked that the vainest man he would probably ever know could shrug the sight of him off so effortlessly. Grumbling almost incoherently, "You admit it, though. I do look ridiculous."

"That you do. However, we can fix it. Although, I might just kick Honeycutt's ass for infringing on my special lunchtime plans for you," Brian growled.

"Nah, no need for that. You can still get your dick sucked," Justin said, waggling his brows suggestively.

"I have a better idea. Get those pants off... and we will get our collective dicks sucked together in another life affirming experience.

Moments later that was precisely what they did.

~~End~~


End file.
